


crimson blush

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: There were still some donuts left.
Relationships: Myoukouin Geiz/Tokiwa Sougo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	crimson blush

Noone is in the kitchen when Geiz enters, leftovers from donuts Tsukuyomi had brought still on the table. Geiz shrugs, takes one, hoeing into the soft sweet dough. He hears noise, Sougo jumping down the last few steps of the stairs from the second floor. "Oh, there were still some left!" He says happily, reaching out around Geiz to grab a pink one when he sees the other boy's face. Geiz blinks but before he knows it, Sougo has reached out, leaning in and wiping some cream away with his thumb, leaving Geiz with a crimson blush on his face.


End file.
